Happy Family
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Hanya sebuah fict ringan dan pendek yang menceritakan kehidupan Jongin dan Kyungsoo setelah menikah dan memiliki seorang malaikat kecil. Fanfict abal dan gaje. KaiSoo with little Jongin. RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Family**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Kim Kyungsoo – Kim Jongsoo (Anak KaiSoo #plakk)**

**Genre :: Family – Romance**

**Rating :: K+**

**Length :: Oneshoot – Short Fict**

**.**

**Summary :: Kehidupan Jongin dan Kyungsoo setelah menikah dan memiliki seorang malaikat kecil ^^**

**Disclaimer :: Ceritanya punya saya ^^**

**.**

**a/n :: Hehehe. Fict abal lagi deh. Aduh, gak tau kenapa, waktu aku lagi ngepel tadi subuh, aku malah ngebayangin ini dan bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Jadinya buru-buru aku ngetik. Dan jadilah fict pendek berjudul 'Happy Family' yang gaje. Aku membuat ini genderswitch, biar lebih berasa. Tapi sebenernya ini bisa juga dibikin yaoi kok ^^ yah, selamat membaca readers-deul. Berikan aku review-nya ya ^^ sankyuuu~**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**DLDR~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang…" Seorang namja dewasa dengan memakai kemeja dan dasi yang sudah tidak rapih membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia pulang dengan jas yang tersampir di tangannya dan menjinjing sebuah tas kerja yang tidak terlalu besar. Kim Jongin. Namja ini baru pulang dari aktifitasnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Jonginie?" Seorang yeoja berperawakan kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi keluar dari dapur dengan apron berwarna biru muda yang ia kenakan di tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum kearah Jongin, suaminya. Kim Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Ia segera meraih jas dan tas Jongin.

Cup! Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. Membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah. "Masak apa malam ini, chagi? Aku lapar…" Tanya Jongin sambil salah satu tangannya yang merangkul pinggang kecil Kyungsoo.

"Aku masak Ddubokki dan Samgyetang. Sebaiknya cepat masuk." Ajak Kyungsoo. Akhirnya mereka pun memasuki rumah mereka yang sederhana itu.

"APPA!" Seorang namja mungil berumur sekitar 7 tahun berteriak senang dan berlari menju orang yang dipanggilnya Appa. Yap, Jongin Appa.

"Wuooo~ jagoan Appa sedang apa? Belum tidur, hm?" Jongin yang melihat anaknya berlari kearahnya langsung melepas rangkulannya pada Kyungsoo dan memangku namja kecil itu. Kim Jongsoo.

Jongsoo menggeleng. "Belum. Aku menunggu Appa pulang." Jawab Jongsoo lucu. Membuat Jongin gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Wae? Kangen pada Appa?"

Jongsoo mengangguk. "Hm. Aku kangeeeeennnn sekali pada Appa. Hari ini, aku ingin makan malam dan tidur bersama Appa." Jawabnya, yang lagi-lagi lucu.

"Jadi kau belum makan, Jongie? Aigoo~ nakal sekali anak Appa!" Jongin mencubit hidung Jongsoo gemas.

"Jongsoo tidak mau makan dan bersikeras menunggumu pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat sedang menyimpan jas kerja Jongin ke keranjang cucian yang ada disana.

"Jongsoo… Biarkan Appa-mu mengganti bajunya sebelum makan. Dan kita menunggu di meja makan saja, ne?" Tawar Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur, ingin membawa Jongsoo dari gendongan Jongin.

Namun, Jongsoo tidak mau. Ia melilitkan lengan mungilnya di leher Jongin. "Andwae! Appa tidak usah ganti baju. Jongie sudah lapar…" Rengek Jongsoo. Ia membenamkan wajah kecilnya di bahu Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Keduanya sibuk bekerja, sehingga membuat Jongsoo akan bermanja-manja saat sedang berkumpul.

"Arasseo… Ayo kita makan." Ajak Jongin, dan disertai anggukan Kyungsoo.

Saat sedang makan malam…

"Appa! Tadi ada murid baru loh di sekolah." Cerita Jongsoo riang. Ia senang sekali jika sudah menceritakan sesuatu kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Apa dia namja? Atau yeoja?" Tanya Jongin antusias.

"Dia yeoja, Appa. Namanya Xiau Yue. Katanya, dia pindah dari China. Dia cantik loh, Appa." Ucap Jongsoo tersenyum lebar, kemudian kembali memakan samgyetang-nya.

"Cantik? Apa kau jatuh cinta, Jongsoo?" Jongin menggoda. Dan saat itu juga Jongin mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya nyengir.

"Anniyo. Umma lebih cantik daripada siapapun." Jongsoo mengacungkan sendok yang dipegangnya tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. "Gomawo, chagiya…" Kyungsoo mengecup kening Jongsoo pelan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau curang, Kyungie. Hanya Jongsoo yang mendapat kecupan…" Jongin bergumam sambil terus memakan makanannya. Jongin sedikit kesal.

Cup!

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas. "Sudah, tidak usah marah lagi, nde? Kau bukan anak kecil seperti Jongsoo, Jongin." Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia sudah selesai makan. Dan ia sedang membereskan piring kotor yang ada dihadapannya.

Jongin tersenyum. Dan Jongsoo cuma bisa melihat Appa dan Umma-nya yang romantis itu.

"Jongsoo, setelah ini kau cuci kaki bersama Appa, nde? Jangan lupa sikat gigi dan segeralah tidur. Arasseo?" Perintah Kyungsoo lembut.

"Sipp, Umma." Jongsoo mengangguk dan memberikan jempolnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah Jongsoo.

"Baiklah, Jongsoo! Ayo kita cuci kaki… Kajja!" Ajak Jongin. Hup! Jongsoo dengan segera naik ke gendongan Jongin dan tertawa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat suami dan buah hatinya itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Lampu temaram yang ia pasang dikamarnya tidak terlalu membuat matanya silau. "Hoahm~ baru jam 11 ternyata." Gumamnya setelah melihat jam weker yang ia simpan di meja di dekat kasurnya. Ia melihat ke samping, dan ia langsung tersenyum melihat dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya sedang tertidur pulas.

Kyungsoo melihat tangan Jongin yang memeluk tubuh mungil Jongsoo. Tadi sebelum tidur, Jongsoo memang merengek ingin tidur berasama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan beginilah. Jongsoo sekarang tidur ditengah-tengah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut yang menyelimuti Jongin dan Jongsoo sampai agak ke atas, menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Jongsoo dan mengecup keningnya pelan, takut membangunkan malaikat kecilnya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Jongin, ia juga mengecup kening Jongin sekilas.

Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak mengantuk lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat teh di dapur. Kakinya membawanya berjalan ke dapur dan membuat teh untuk dinikmatinya sambil menunggu rasa kantuk datang kembali.

"Kyungie, kenapa kau malah disini? Sedang apa?" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kaget dan menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya membuat teh. "Jongin? Kau bangun?" Tanyanya.

Dapat Kyungsoo rasakan kalau Jongin mengangguk di bahunya. "Hm, aku tadi melihatmu terbangun dan pergi keluar kamar. Aku mengikutimu. Kenapa terbangun? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, chagi?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi di dapur itu.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan membuat teh hangatnya dan memberikan satu cangkir teh itu pada Jongin sebelum kemudian ia duduk di samping Jongin. "Anniyo. Hanya terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi." Jawabnya. "Apa Jongsoo tidak terbangun?"

"Dengan kasur kita yang besar dan lampu yang dinyalakan mustahil baginya untuk bangun tengah malam seperti ini, haha." Jongin tertawa kecil.

Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa.

"Kyungie, aku pikir aku akan mengambil cuti besok." Ucap Jongin. Ia meminum teh yang tadi dibuatkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jongin. "Eh?" Herannya. Tapi ia tersenyum sedetik kemudian. "Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, Jongin? Aku malah sudah mengambil cuti seminggu kedepan. Dan rencananya, aku ingin mengajakmu dan Jongsoo berlibur besok."

Jongin tersenyum. "Itu yang aku pikirkan. Aku pikir kita juga harus punya waktu untuk Jongsoo. Kasian dia kalau setiap hari hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Jaejoong Umma dan Yunho Appa. Aku juga harus mengajaknya bermain. Pekerjaan di kantor juga membuatku sedikit sumpek. Belum lagi aku merindukanmu dan selalu memikirkanmu, hehe." Ucap Jongin. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau ada-ada saja." Balas Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Besok, kita ke Lotte Park. Kita akan bermain disana seharian."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Arasseo." Balasnya sambil sedikit menguap.

"Sudah mengantuk? Sebaiknya kita tidur lagi. Kasian Jongsoo sendirian di kamar." Tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan segera mematikan lampu dapur. Ia mengikuti langkah Jongin dari belakang.

Jongin mengambil posisinya semula yaitu di samping kiri Jongsoo dan Kyungsoo di samping kanan Jongsoo. Tangan Jongin dan tangan Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh mungil malaikat kecil mereka yang sedang tidur di tengah-tengah.

"Jaljjayo."

.

.

.

END~

.

.

.

Ecieeee~ ini fict pendek dan gajeeeeeeee banget. Heuheu~

Maaf udah bikin Kyungsoo dan Kai kaya gini :'(

Tapi aku suka loh. Aku gemes sendiri bikinnya. Hahaha~

Review please, okai? ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : At Lotte Park

**At Lotte Park**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Kim Kyungsoo – Kim Jongsoo**

**Support Cast :: Yunho (Haraboji)**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**Genre :: Family (Full Family) / No Conflict.**

**Rating :: K+**

**.**

**Summary :: No Summary!**

**Disclaimer :: Jongsoo Cuma OC, buat jadi anaknya KaiSoo hehehe~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Whooooaaaa~" Mulut mungil Jongsoo terus menggumam ceria. Ia tidak berhenti membuka mulutnya hanya sekedar untuk berteriak saat matanya menemukan suatu permainan yang menarik minatnya. "Appa! Aku ingin naik itu!" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk antusias ke sebuah wahana yang sangat menguji adrenalin, Roller Coaster.

"Hm? Roller Coaster? Wah~ anak Appa pemberani sekali…" Sahut Jongin. Ia sedang menggenggam sebelah tangan Jongsoo. Menuntun putranya agar tidak tersesat. Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Boleh tidak, Appa?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Jongie, itu wahana untuk orang dewasa. Anak kecil belum boleh main Roller Coaster. Lihat. Itu berbahaya, selain cepat juga sangat tinggi." Kyungsoo yang juga menggenggam tangan mungil Jongsoo menjawab rengekan putranya.

Jongsoo mengembungkan pipinya. Membuat Jongin tertawa dan menggendong Jongsoo. "Hei… Umma-mu benar. Nanti, kalau Jongie sudah besar, Appa janji akan mengajak Jongie naik Roller Coaster." Bujuk Jongin.

"Jinnja? Appa tidak akan bohong, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin yakin. Rasanya, senang sekali bisa bermain bertiga seperti ini. Dengan orang yang membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih sempurna.

"Horeeee~!" Seru Jongsoo girang. Jongsoo terlihat tidak mau diam saat berada di gendongan Jongin. Membuat Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa antusias putranya saat ini. Jongsoo memang anak yang hyperactive, ia akan sangat antusias jika sudah ada sesuatu yang menarik minatnya. Sama seperti Jongin. Walaupun sudah 7 tahun dan duduk di kelas satu sekolah dasar, Jongsoo masih sangat suka digendong oleh Jongin. Selain karena Jongin memang suka memanjakan Jongsoo dengan menggendongnya, tubuh Jongsoo yang kecil juga memudahkan Jongin untuk memangkunya.

"Kyungie, kau mau menaiki wahana apa?" Tanya Jongin. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku akan mengikuti apa yang ingin Jongsoo naiki, asal itu tidak sesuai dengan umurnya." Jawabnya. "Nah, Jongie mau naik apa?"

Jongsoo berpikir. Matanya mengedar. Ia mencari-cari permainan apa yang ingin ia mainkan. "Aku ingin itu!" Serunya girang. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada sebuah box dengan layar kecil dan beberapa tombol. Box Game!

Jongin tertawa. "Kau mau? Lawan Appa kalau bisa, nde?" Serunya senang.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. _**'Sifat Jongin menurun pada Jongsoo…'**_ Batinnya.

"Kalau aku menang, Appa harus membelikanku es krim, ya?"

Jongin mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau Appa yang menang, kau harus mencium pipi Appa, oke?"

Jongsoo mengangguk senang. Jongin dan Jongsoo berlari menuju Box Game itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya yang tampak begitu sangat akrab. Kyungsoo berjalan kecil mengikuti mereka.

.

"Nah, kau kalah, Jongie." Jongin berjongkok di depan Jongsoo yang sedang kesal karena kalah bermain Starcraft dari Appa-nya. "Ingat janji, kan?" Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Arasseo." Jawabnya dengan bibir yang mempout lucu. Jongsoo mendekat kearah Jongin dan dengan segera mencium pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha~ jagoan Appa memang hebat!" Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Nah, kau mau es krim, Jongie?" Tawar Jongin.

Mata Jongsoo seketika terbuka lebar. Matanya yang sedikit bulat seperti Kyungsoo itu tampak berbinar lucu. Ia mengangguk senang. "Mau mau mau mauuuuuu…" Jawabnya riang.

"Kajja!" Jongin menggenggam tangan mungil Jongsoo kemudian mengajaknya berjalan ke sebuah kedai es krim yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Mau eskrim apa, Jongie?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Uhm~ aku ingin es krim coklat tiramisu, Umma…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan segera memesan es krim yang diinginkan oleh Jongsoo. Sifat-sifat Jongin memang menurun semua pada Jongsoo. Dari mulai suka bermain game dan kesukaannya pada coklat.

"Jongin, kau mau makan eskrim?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng. "Anniyo. Aku ingin melihat Jongsoo makan saja." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Sambil menunggu es krim pesanannya datang, mereka duduk di sebuah kursi dengan nomor meja 27. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat candaan antara Jongin dan Jongsoo. Sampai tak lama, es krim Jongsoo-pun datang.

Jongsoo memakan es krimnya dengan tenang. Sisa-sisa es krim itu menempel di sudut mulut Jongsoo. Khas anak kecil yang makan es krim.

"Jongie~ jangan belepotan." Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sedikit membersihkan mulut Jongsoo dengan tissue. Jongin hanya memperhatikannya.

"Appa! AAAAAAAAA~" Jongsoo tiba-tiba menyuruh Jongin untuk membuka mulutnya. Dan itu membuat Jongin refleks membuka mulutnya. Jongsoo menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulut Jongin.

Jongin kaget saat sensasi dingin dan manis itu kini memenuhi mulutnya. Kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Kau ini nakal sekali." Tangan Jongin mengacak rambut Jongsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi.

.

Jongin memenuhi janjinya hari ini untuk mengajak Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo bermain seharian di Lotte World. Hampir setiap wahana dan permainan yang aman untuk anak se-usia Jongsoo mereka coba. Komedi putar, bianglala yang sangat tinggi dan besar, bumper car, dan lainnya. Jongsoo tidak berhenti tertawa senang selama berada disana. Membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya juga senang.

Hari sudah malam. Jongsoo juga terlihat sudah lelah bermain. Setelah makan malam di sebuah restoran yang ada disana, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ketika di dalam mobil…

"Umma, aku boleh menelpon haraboji tidak?" Tanya Jongsoo yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Kyungsoo dan menyenderkan punggungnya di tubuh Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin sedang fokus menyetir.

"Hm? Untuk apa menelpon haraboji?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin menceritakan tentang Lotte World pada Haelmoni dan Haraboji. Boleh ya, Umma?" Pintanya. Ia tampak sedang mengotak-atik ponsel Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh.

"Tapi sebentar saja, ya? Ini sudah malam dan Haraboji harus istirahat. Arasseo?" Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. Jongsoo mengangguk paham dan dengan benar ia memijit sendiri ponsel Kyungsoo sehingga sekarang telponnya sedang tersambung pada Yunho, Appa-nya Jongin.

"_Yoboseyo?"_ Sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yoboseyo, Haraboji! Ini aku, Jongsoo!" Jawab Jongsoo senang.

"_Oh, kau Jongie~ ada apa menelpon? Dimana Appa dan umma-mu?"_

"Umma sedang menggendongku dan Appa sedang fokus menyetir. Haraboji! Coba tebak, aku darimana hari ini?"

"_Ya! Haraboji tentu saja tidak akan tau, Jongie~"_

"Ah, Haraboji payah. Aku habis dari Lotte World. Aku bermain bersama Appa dan Umma. Seru loh, Haraboji. Disana banyak permainan yang keren. Nanti, kalau aku sudah besar, aku akan mengajak Haraboji ke Lotte World, ya? Bersama Haelmoni dan juga Suho Ahjussi, Yixing Ahjumma, juga Yijun. Bagaimana?"

"_Hahaha~ apa kau senang disana, Jongie? Tentu saja, cepatlah besar. Biar Haraboji bisa bermain bersamamu disana."_

Jongsoo mengangguk. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang daritadi mendengakan cuma bisa tertawa tertahan. Mereka merasa putra mereka sangatlah bawel dan lucu.

"Aku sangat senang sekali Haraboji. Aku akan menceritakan ini disekolahku. Dan aku akan cepat besar!" Serunya semangat.

"_Baguslah kalau begitu. Hm, Haelmoni sudah memanggil Haraboji untuk makan malam. Jongie hati-hati ya di jalan, salam untuk Appa dan Umma-mu. Besok, ceritakan lagi lebih banyak tentang permainan disana, oke?"_

"Sipp, Haraboji. Salam untuk Haelmoni, ya. Katakan kalau aku mencintai Haelmoni. Annyeong, Haraboji…" Dengan itu, Jongsoo mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Hoahm~" Jongsoo menguap kecil. "Umma aku ngantuk."

"Tidurlah, Jongie~ kau pasti kelelahan."

Jongsoo sedikit-sedikit menutup matanya. Dan kemudian tidur terlelap di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Jongin benar-benar merasa sangat sempurna sebagai seorang Appa dan sebagai seorang suami.

.

"Jongsoo sudah tidur?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang menghampirinya. Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ini tepat jam 9 malam.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne, dia tidur lagi setelah aku mengganti bajunya." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Ia rindu sekali pada Jongin.

"Kelihatannya anak itu sangat lelah…" Tangan Jongin mengusap-usap lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "Dia terlalu bersemangat, persis sepertimu." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih,Baby. Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa sempurna dan bahagia." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Itu sudah tugasku, bukan?" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Jongin, lusa ada undangan orang tua dari sekolahnya Jongsoo. Dan Jongsoo pernah bilang kalau dia ingin kau dan aku menghadirinya. Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendapatkan kertas undangan untuk semua orang tua siswa di sekolahnya Jongsoo.

Jongin nampak berpikir selama beberapa detik. "Heum~ aku akan datang bersamamu." Jawabnya pasti.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Kau pasti lelah Jongin. Sebaiknya kau tidur…"

"Aku merindukanmu, Baby." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia mengerti sekali apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Namun dengan segera ia mengelus halus surai hitam Jongin. "Jangan sekarang. Jongsoo baru saja tertidur di kamar kita.." Jawabnya.

Dan Jongin mendesah kecewa. "Arasseo. Anak itu memang mengganggu." Katanya kesal setengah terkekeh.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. "Sebaiknya kita juga istirahat, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menuntun Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka. Lampunya yang temaram memang tidak terlalu silau. Biasanya lampu dikamar mereka selalu gelap, namun karena Jongsoo yang notabene tidak bisa tidur jika lampunya mati sedang tidur di kamar mereka, lampu temaram menemani mereka tidur sekarang.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memperhatikan wajah damai Jongsoo sebelum mereka membaringkan tubuh mereka untuk beristirahat. "Dia mirip denganmu, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Kulit dan matanya lebih mirip denganmu." Balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, menaruh kepalanya diatas bantal. Ia menarik selimut untuk menyelimutinya dan Jongsoo sampai ke leher. "Jaljjayo, Jongin, Jongsoo…" Katanya. Tangannya ia taruh di tubuh mungil Jongsoo. Memeluknya.

"Jaljjayo, nae angels~"

.

.

.

END~

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~ Gaje lagi TT_TT

Eh tapi tapi tapi… Aku suka banget sama keluarga bahagia ini. Khkhkh~

Rasanya aku ingin jadi Jongsoo #plakk.

Dan, ini Cuma fict pendek yang tidak ada konfliknya. Hanya fict ringan saja~

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3 : Prince of Evil

**Prince of Evil**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Kim Kyungsoo – Kim Jongsoo**

**Genre :: Family (Full Family) – Romance (dikit -_-)**

**Rating :: K+**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Ini hari minggu. Dan ini tepat jam 7 pagi. Jongin sedang membaca koran di depan rumahnya. Ia duduk dengan santai di kursi yang memang sengaja ditaruh disana untuk sekedar bersantai.

"Ini kopi-mu, Jongin." Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa segela kopi hangat dan menaruhnya dimeja. Kyungsoo ikut duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada disana.

Jongin menutup Koran yang sedang dibacanya dan menyimpannya di meja. Ia memandang Kyungsoo lekat. "Gomawo…" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Jongin mengambil gelas kopi-nya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Cuaca hari ini bagus sekali ya, Jongin…" Kyungsoo bergumam sambil memandangi langit dari tempatnya duduk. Langitnya sangat cerah dan banyak burung yang berterbangan didepan rumahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

Jongin mengangguk. "Iya, hari minggu yang baik." Sahutnya.

Ketika mereka berdua sedang berbincang hangat, tiba-tiba Jongsoo keluar dari kamar dan memanggil Jongin. "Appaaaaaa!" Teriaknya. Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung menyahut. "Appa ada diluar, Jongie~" Teriaknya. Kyungsoo senyum-senyum manis mendengarnya.

Jongsoo keluar dengan masih memakai piyama dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Tangannya sedang asyik mengucek-ngucek matanya, khas bangun tidur. Jongsoo langsung mengambil posisi duduk di pangkuan Jongin.

"Baru bangun, hm? Bagaimana tidurnya?" Tanya Jongin. Jongin mencium kening Jongsoo.

Jongsoo menguap kecil dan lucu. "Aku mimpi bermain dengan Yijun dan Haraboji, Appa!" Jawabnya. Sepertinya kesadaran Jongsoo sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Respon seorang Umma.

"Nde, Umma. Aku pergi memancing bersama Yijun dan Haraboji. Di sebuah danau, tapi aku tidak tau dimana itu." Jawabnya lucu. Ia tampak bingung.

"Baiklah, lupakan mimpi itu. Bagaimana kalau kita main bola dihalaman belakang. Kau mau, Jongie?" Ajak Jongin seperti mengalihkan perhatian Jongsoo yang tampak bingung dengan lokasi yang berada di mimpinya itu.

Jongsoo turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar. "Benarkah? Ayo, Appa. Ayoooooo~" Tangan mungil Jongsoo menari-narik lengan jongin yang lebih besar dan kekar daripadanya itu.

Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan sedari tadi kini berjalan kearah Jongsoo dan menyentuh pundaknya. "Jongie, cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu, arasseo?" Kyungsoo mengingatkan Jongsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Jangan mempunyai kebiasaan buruk." Tambahnya.

Jongsoo mengangguk. "Aku ingin cuci muka dengan Appa!" Katanya tegas. Jongsoo menatap Jongin, setengah evil, soalnya ada smirk yang terpatri di wajah manis tanpa dosa milik Jongsoo.

"Loh, biasanya juga dengan Umma." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tidak biasanya Jongsoo seperti ini. Apa karena kali ini Jongin sedang ada dirumah jadi dia bermanja padanya? Ah, molla.

Jongsoo menggeleng keras. "Andwae! Aku ingin bersama Appa!" Rengeknya. Jongsoo menarik-narik lengan Jongin yang masih duduk di kursinya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah manja putra satu-satunya itu. "Kau ini manja sekali, Kim Jongsoo!" Kekehnya pelan. Kemudian tangannya mengacak rambut Jongsoo. "Baiklah, kajja~" Akhirnya Jongin meng-iya-kan keinginan Jongsoo. Selama ia bisa, kenapa tidak?

"Horeeeeee~~!" Serunya girang. Jongsoo berjalan terlebih dahulu kedalam rumah menuju sebuah westafel di kamar mandi. Jongin menyusul di belakangnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

'_Manjanya juga mirip sekali dengan, Jongin~'_ Gumam Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo sedang memasak beberapa menu sarapan. Matanya sesekali melihat ke kaca jendela yang ada disana, yang dengan langsung dapat melihat halaman belakang. Disana, Jongin dan jongsoo sedang bermain bola. Entah mereka sedang melakukan apa, Jongin sering terjatuh. Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongsoo tertawa.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat suami dan putranya jika mereka sedang bersama seperti itu.

Kyungsoo meletakkan nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi juga pasta kacang di meja. Tidak lupa, Kyungsoo juga membuat susu coklat untuk Jongin dan Jongsoo. Jongin memang tidak berubah, ia tetap menyukai susu coklat. Sementara Jongsoo, ia memang sangat mirip dengan Jongin.

Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah siap, Kyungsoo berjalan kearah halaman belakang dan memanggil mereka. "Jongin, Jongsoo! Ayo, sarapan!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Dan itu sontak mengalihkan perhatian Jongsoo. Dengan cepat, Jongsoo berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluk sang Umma.

"Umma, Umma masak apa? Jongie sudah lapar…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berjongkok didepan Jongsoo. "Umma masak nasi goreng kesukaanmu." Jawabnya senang. Dan sekali lagi, Jongsoo memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Erat sekali. Dapat Kyungsoo rasakan baju Jongsoo yang basah karena keringat.

"Ekhem~" Jongin yang baru datang ia berdehem pelan sambil bola yang tadi di mainkannya bersama Jongsoo ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo menatap Jongin yang tampak kelelahan.

"Umma, gendong aku sampai meja makan, ne?" Pinta Jongsoo tiba-tiba sambil terus bermanja pada Kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihatnya menggeram kecil. Sial sekali dia! Kalah oleh little evil!

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap malaikat kecilnya heran.

"Andwae!" Seru Jongin tiba-tiba. "Umma-mu harus menggenggam tangan Appa!"

Jongsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Appa tidak boleh memegang Umma hari ini. Pokoknya, Jongie mau digendong Ummaaaaaaaa~" Jongsoo menjerit keras, sampai hampir saja ia menangis.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung men-death glare Jongin. Tatapan marah yang menusuk. Tangannya terulur dan menggendong Jongsoo. "Hentikan berteriak pada Jongsoo, Jongin!" Ucapnya agak keras.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke meja makan sambil menggendong Jongsoo yang kepalanya bersandar ke bahu Kyungsoo. Jongsoo menghadap ke belakang.

Jongin melongo. Ia benar-benar kalah telak oleh anaknya sendiri, ck!

Jongin dengan gusar mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo ke dapur. Ia terus mengguman kalimat tak jelas. Saat ia melihat Jongsoo digendongan Kyungsoo, matanya menemukan Jongsoo yang sedang tersenyum evil, dan lidahnya menjulur.

Ish~ anak itu sudah belajar mengatur modus!

.

"Jongie, kau tidak boleh makan pasta kacang, arasseo?" Kyungsoo mengingatkan Jongsoo untuk tidak boleh memakan pasta kacang. Kyungsoo menaruh piring berisi nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi untuk Jongsoo. Sementara tangannya sudah dengan lihai mengambilkan Jongin sarapan ke piringnya Jongin.

"Loh, kenapa, Umma? Bukankah dulu aku sering makan pasta kacang? Dan aku ingat kalau pasta buatan Umma itu sangat enak."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingat, Jongie~ terakhir kali kau makan pasta kacang, tubuhmu langsung gatal-gatal dan kau demam tinggi." Jongin menjelaskan. Didepannya sudah ada sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi yang disiram pasta kacang. Menu sarapan favoritnya.

Jongsoo sebal, ia mengembungkan pipinya. Memang, Jongsoo alergi dengan pasta kacang. Tepatnya, segala sesuatu yang berbau kacang. Jika ia memakan itu, maka tubuhnya akan gatal-gatal dan dia demam tinggi. Ya, memang Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak ada yang memiliki alergi, tapi Yunho, Appa-nya Jongin mempunyai alergi terhadap kacang. Sama seperti Jongsoo.

"Appa jahat. Appa tidak membolehkanku makan pasta." Seru Jongsoo sambil memakan sarapannya dengan gusar.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung saling memandang satu sama lain. Kok anaknya jadi sensitive seperti ini, itu pikir mereka. Jongin acuh, ia tidak mau ribut pagi-pagi. Toh dia hanya khawatir, bukan melarang.

"Jongsoo, jangan seperti itu. Apa Umma pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap seperti itu saat makan? Tidak, kan? Ayolah~ kau harus mengerti. Appa dna Umma hanya tidak ingin kau sakit."

Jongsoo mengangguk mengerti.

.

"Jongie, sudah jam Sembilan. Cepat mandi! Umma sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Perintah Kyungsoo dari dapur. Ia sedang beres-beres.

Sementara itu, Jongin dan Jongsoo sedang sedang menonton sebuah acara animasi di TV LCD yang ada di ruang tengah. Menonton Pororo. Memang, saat hari minggu, akan diputar banyak sekali acara animasi untuk anak-anak.

"Aku ingin mandi sama Appa!" Teriak Jongsoo menjawab perintah Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang sedang disebelahnya terlonjak. Bukankah biasanya ia mandi sendiri? Kenapa sekarang mendadak ingin mandi dengannnya? "Andwae." Jawab Jongin cepat sambil menjauh dari Jongsoo.

Prince Evil!

"Ummaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar Jongsoo berteriak lebih keras berlari kecil menghampiri Jongsoo. "Jongie~ kau sudah besar dan biasanya juga kau mandi sendiri, kan? Mungkin Appa-mu masih lelah, jadi biarkan dia duduk dulu sebentar." Kyungsoo mengelus pelan rambut Jongsoo, memberikan penjelasan.

Jongin mengangguk.

Namun Jongsoo tetap kukuh. "Anni! Aku ingin mandi dengan Appa! Lagian kan tidak tiap hari seperti ini…" Balas Jongsoo. Raut wajahnya memelas dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Aigoooo~

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin memohon. Apa yang dikatakan Jongsoo tadi memang benar. Jongin menghela nafas, mengerti akan tatapan Kyungsoo. "Arasseo. Kajja!" Akhirnya, Jongin meng-iya-kan keinginan Jongsoo.

Jongsoo tersenyum –atau tepatnya tertawa senang. "Yeay~" Serunya dan dengan segera berlari ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Jongin mendesah. Ia merasa putranya ini begitu amat sangat manja. Jongin bangun dari duduknya sambil bertanya dengan menggumam pada Kyungsoo. "Kenapa dia sangat manja dan menyebalkan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Jongin menyusul putranya untuk mandi. Kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyum. _'Dia mirip sepertimu, kan?'_ Jawabnya dalam hati.

.

Siang menjelang. Dan suasana rumah keluarga kecil Kim masih sangat ramai. Entah itu jeritan Jongsoo, teriakan frustasi Jongin, atau omelan Kyungsoo.

Sampai sore datang pun tetap sama. Jongsoo masih terus mengerjai Jongin dengan tingkah dan kuasanya sebagai 'anak kecil'. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan mengelus punggung Jongin halus. Bibirnya selalu berbisik, **"Sabar saja. Inilah Jongsoo-mu."** Itulah yang selalu dibisikkan Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengacak rambutnya.

Saat Jongin sedang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, maka Jongsoo akan langsung mengambil posisi ditengah-tengah mereka. Saat Jongin sedang mengambil perhatian Kyungsoo, Jongsoo akan lebih cepat mengambil perhatian Umma-nya. Dan begitulah, niat jahilnya adalah tidak membiarkan Jongin dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkikik melihat kejadian di hari minggu cerah ini.

.

Kyungsoo sedang membaca sebuah buku di ruang tengah saat dilihatnya Jongin keluar dari kamar. Jongin baru saja me-nina-bobo-kan Jongsoo. Kali ini, lagi-lagi Jongsoo merengek ingin tidur bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo, padahal kamarnya sudah berhari-hari tidak ditiduri olehnya. Dan parahnya, malam ini, ia menangis karena ingin tidur bersama Appa-nya. MODUS!

"Haaaa~h." Jongin membuang tubuhnya ke sofa, di sebelah Kyungsoo. Jongin membuang nafas lelah.

Kyungsoo menyimpan buku yang sedang dibacaya disampingnya. Ia tersenyum menatap sang suami yang tampak lelah. "Jongsoo sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk kecil dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa, tidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo. "Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Kenapa dia begitu manja, Kyungie?" Desahnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhmu, Baby" Gumamnya lega. Lega karena tidak ada yang menyela ditengah-tengah mereka seperti tadi siang.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Dia sangat manja sekali saat ada dirimu, Jongin. Dia kan anakmu juga, sebagian sifat evil-mu juga menurun padanya…" Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku tidak seperti itu, Baby~"

Tangan Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Jongin lembut, jemarinya menelusup ke antara rambut hitam Jongin. Ia tersenyum lagi. "Bahkan Jongsoo sangat manja. Sepertimu." Ia mendekap kepala Jongin yang sedang dipangkuanya.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia merasakan nyaman saat seperti ini. "Dan itulah kebahagiaanku. Kesempurnaan hidupku. Hadirnya Jongsoo, membuatnya menjadi sangat lengkap dan sempurna." Gumamnya. Ia masih terus merasakan nyamannya dipeluk oleh istrinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Jongin tertidur di pangkuannya. Menghadapi Jongsoo dengan tingkahnya yang manja memang sedikit melelahkan. Mungkin Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak merasakan itu setiap hari, namun Jaejoong, Umma-nya Jongin berkata persis seperti tu.

Jongin yang memang bekerja di anak perusahan Yunho, dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi seorang guru membuat Jongsoo harus bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong setiap hari.

Dan kalau sedang berkumpul, maka begitulah sifat Jongsoo. Semuanya memaklumi.

.

.

.

END~

.

.

.

Huahahahaaa… Ini, aku dedikasikan khusus untuk Lee Kaisoo eonnie… Ini idenya Kaisoo eonnie ^^ dan aku makasih banget.

Bikin King Evil kalah sama Prince Evil memang membuat aku ketawa-ketawa pas ngebayanginnya hehehe :D

Dan sekali lagi, aku akan bilang, kalau mau ngaggep ini sebagai GENDERSWITCH itu sah-sah ajja, karena itu akan cocok ^^ tapi, kalau mau ngebayangin dalam genre YAOI juga bisa… Masuk-masuk ajja sama ceritanya, kan? Itu semua terserah yang baca, heuheu ^^

Aku ucapin makasih buat semua yang udah baca dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Ini hanya sebuah fict ringan yang mengisahkan tentang KaiSoo with little KaiSoo ^^ story ini juga non-conflict, atau mungkin belum ada, haha. Story ini gak jelas endingnya (mungkin gak akan pernah mencapai ending) dan bisa ending tiba-tiba ^^

Oke. Tolong review lagi, ne? ^^ gomawo~


	4. Chapter 4 : Little Kyungsoo

**Little Kyungsoo**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Kim Kyungsoo – Kim Jongsoo**

**Genre :: Family (Full Family) – Romance (dikit -_-)**

**Rating :: K+**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Umma, perut Yixing Ahjumma semakin besar, ya… Apakah itu adiknya Yijun?" Tanya Jongsoo. Ia sedang mewarnai sebuah gambar di buku mewarnainya. Sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sofa, tengah memperhatikan Jongsoo.

Jongin tertawa. "Nde, sebentar lagi Yixing Ahjumma dan Junmyeon Ahjussi akan mempunyai adik bayi, dan itu adalah adiknya Yijun." Jawabnya. Tangan Jongin sedang merangkul pinggang kecil Kyungsoo.

Jongsoo mengangguk mengerti sambil tangannya masih terus memegang crayon dan mewarnai gambar Crong dengan warna hijau. "Apa aku juga bisa punya adik seperti Yijun?" Tanyanya. Ia hanya bertanya, kan? Tidak ada yang salah jika Jongsoo bertanya begitu pada orangtuanya.

Sejenak hening. Jongin mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang kyungsoo. Jongin dapat merasakan Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongsoo bertanya begitu.

Kyungsoo terus diam.

"Haha~ tentu saja. Kau akan mempunyai adik dan itu adik bayi yang akan lahir sebentar lagi dari perutnya Yixing Ahjumma." Jawab Jongin. Jongin tau kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan sanggup bicara sekarang. Jongin sedikit tertawa.

"Jongsoo… Sudah jam setengah sembilan, chagi. Sebaiknya cepat tidur." Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menyuruh Jongsoo untuk tidur dengan lembut.

Jongsoo menguap pelan dan kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Appa akan mengantarmu untuk tidur. Tapi, cuci kaki dan gosok gigi dulu, ne?" Jongin mengingatkan Jongsoo akan kegiatannya sebelum tidur. Dan tentu itu adalah kebiasaan baik.

"Oke, Appa!"

Jongin dan Jongsoo meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang tengah, sedangkan mereka berdua ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tersenyum getir mengingat pertanyaan Jongsoo tadi. Kyungsoo segera menghapus semua tentang memori 'itu' dan membereskan crayon juga beberapa buku mewarnai milik Jongsoo.

"Umma, aku ingin tidur dikamarku. Aku rindu Captain America!" Seru Jongsoo yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jongin yang menyusul dibelakagnya. Ya, kamarnya penuh dengan wall sticker Captain America!

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Ya, chagiya…" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Setetes air mata keluar dengan mulus dari salah satu sudut mata Kyungsoo.

.

.

"_Baby, kau seharusnya sudah mulai mengambil cuti hamilmu, dan kumohon untuk jangan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat." Jongin sedang duduk di sofa bersama Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin mengelus pelan perut Kyungsoo yang tampak besar._

"_Ini baru enam bulan, Jongin. Belum saatnya aku mengambil cuti. Dan lalu, memasak dan membereskan kamar itu pekerjaan berat? Ayolah, Jongin. Orang hamil itu harus banyak beraktifitas agar persalinannya lancar." Jawab kyungsoo._

_Jongin hanya menghela nafas. "Aku hanya khawatir, Baby. Ini anak pertama kita, dan kita tau kalau putri kita ini harus baik-baik saja." Tangannya masih mengelus perut Kyungsoo sementara kepalanya menyender di bahu Kyungsoo._

"_Kyung-in akan baik-baik saja, Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin yang sedang mengelus pelan perutnya itu._

.

_Jongin sedang berada di ruang tengah sekarang. Tangannya memegang remot dan memindah-mindahkan channelnya, menurutnya tidak ada yang seru. Jongin masih sibuk dengan remotnya, sampai suara Kyungsoo dari dapur benar-benar memekakan telinga._

"_Aaaakh! Jongin~ Appoooo~ Aaaaakkhhh…" Rintihan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Jongin. Merasa sangat khawatir, Jongin melempar remotnya ke sembarang tempat dan berlari ke dapur._

_Jongin tercengang saat menemukan Kyungsoo sudah terduduk dilantai di dekat kursi meja makan. Darah mengalir di antara kedua kakinya. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Jongin menangis._

"_Aagh! Jonginie~"_

"_Apa yang terjadi, Kyungie? Ada apa? Kyungie, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"_A-appooo, Jongin… Aaaakkkhhh… Haaahh, appoo~" Kyungsoo masih terus kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya._

_Sadar apa yang harus dilakukannya, Jongin segera memanggil ambulance dan menelpon Yunho juga Jaejoong. _

Saat itu Yixng dan Junmyeon sedang berada di China, belum ada Yijun ataupun Jongsoo.

**Ini sebuah kecelakaan pada saat Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anak pertamanya bersama Jongin. Saat kandungannya berumur lima bulan, mereka melakukan USG dan hasilnya diketahui kalau jenis kelamin anak yang dikandungnya adalah perempuan. Semua kebahagiaan Jongin sempurna saat itu. Jongin memanggil bayi di dalam perut Kyungsoo dengan Kyung-In. kim Kyung-In.**

**Setiap bulan kyungsoo rutin melakukan control ke dokter ditemani oleh Jongin. Walaupun dokter sering bilang kalau kandungan Kyungsoo sangat lemah, namun Kyungsoo terus saja semangat. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tidak mau diam. Kyungsoo malah selalu mengerjakan tugasnya saat berada dirumah. Dan itu cukup membuat Jongin frustasi dibuatnya.**

**Kyungsoo selalu mempunyai 1001 alasan jika Jongin sudah menegurnya.**

**Dan malam itu, Kyungsoo baru saja menginjakan kakinya di dapur, saat menonton TV bersama Jongin, ia merasa haus dan berniat mengambil minum di dapur. Kyungsoo menolak keras saat Jongin menyuruhnya hanya diam dan biar Jongin yang mengambilkan air untuknya. Kyungsoo selalu berpikir kalau ia bukan istri yang manja dan pemalas.**

**Namun saat di dapur, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa sakit. Kyungsoo merasakan pening luar biasa. Kyungsoo juga merasakan sesuatu yang begitu kental mengalir dari selangkangannya. Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kyungsoo terus merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya, dan akhirnya Jongin menghampirinya dengan wajah yang khawatir dan juga sedih. Jongin yang menangis.**

**Saat itu Kyungsoo menangis. Bukan karena sakit yang sedang menghantam tubuhnya, tapi karena ia takut tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kyung-In dan takut membuat Jongin kecewa.**

.

**Dokter mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo memang sedang dalam kondisi sangat lemah saat mengandung, ditambah dengan pekerjaan yang walaupun itu ringan, namun tubuh Kyungsoo tidak mampu menerimanya. Itu membuat kandungannya sedikit terguncang dan akhirnya mengalami pendarahan.**

**Kyung-In mereka tidak dapat diselamatkan.**

"_ANDWAE! Kenapa kalian membiarkanku hidup dan malah membiarkan Kyung-In tidak selamat? Apa yang kalian pikirkan?" Kyungsoo shock dan menjerit histeris saat dokter beserta Jongin menjelaskan tentang kronologis kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan kandungannya._

_Jongin tidak mau mengambil resiko yang lebih buruk lagi. Ini lebih baik diceritakan sekarang daripada dirahasiakan dan membuat Kyungsoo lebih terpukul lagi. Jongin juga sangat terpukul, bukan? Hampir saja, Jongin kehilangan keduanya._

_Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Saat Kyungsoo memberontak, Jongin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo tenang saat ini._

"_Tenanglah, chagi."_

"_ANNI! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA TENANG JONGIN! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Jerit Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo masih dengan sekuat tenaga berontak dari pelukan Jongin. Dokter disana sudah keluar dari ruangan tempat Kyungsoo dirawat._

_Grepp._

_Jongin semakin mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Terus seperti itu, sampai Kyungsoo tenang dan tidak berontak lagi. Kyungsoo diam dan terisak dipelukan Jongin. Mata bulatnya bengkak dan suara indahnya seperti habis. Ia terus terisak._

"_Kumohon, jangan seperti ini, Kyungsoo. Aku merasa aku tidak berguna kalau kau seperti ini." Jongin membawa kepala Kyungsoo ke dekapannya, menyandar di dadanya._

_Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Ia merasa ia bukanlah ibu dan istri yang baik. Ia juga sudah membuat Jongin menangis dan kecewa hari ini. "Jongin… Miahae…" Ucapnya pelan sambil terisak._

_Jongin menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu…" Jawabnya._

"_Aku, aku bukan istri yang baik. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu. Aku selalu beralasan saat kau memperingatkanku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyung-In, dan bahkan, aku membuatnya pergi. Aku… Aku bodoh. Maafkan aku Jongin." Isaknya. Ia menangis dan memeluk Jongin erat._

"_Anniyo! Bukan salahmu. Bukan salahmu, chagi." Jongin mengecup pelan kening Kyungsoo. Membuat tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. "Seharusnya kita tidak memaksakan saat dokter berkata kalau kandunganmu lemah. Aku yang salah. Aku hampir saja kehilanganmu, chagi. Aku membuatmu berada diujung maut…" Jongin menciumi kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang dan rasa bersalah._

"_Aku, bukan istri yang baik. Kau pasti kecewa. Kau boleh mencari orang lain yang bisa memberimu keturunan, Jongin. Iya, begitu…"_

"_Jangan berkata begitu! Aku hanya ingin dirimu! Kalaupun aku tidak bisa mendapatkan anak darimu, itu tidak masalash, asalkan kau tetap disni. Bersamaku." Cup! Bibir Jongin membungkam bibir Kyungsoo yang sepertnya akan segera mengucapkan kata yang tidak ingin didengar oleh Jongin._

_Tidak terlalu lama dan terkesan lembut, ciumannya terlepas. Kyungsoo memandang wajah Jongin dengan pandangan sayu. Tangannya menangkup pipi Jongin dan menghapus air mata di wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum ditengah isakannya. "Gomawo, Jongin…" Bisiknya._

_Inilah sebenarnya kekuatan Jongin, yaitu Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya. Walaupun Kyung-In tidak selamat, namun Jongin masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo hidup disampingnya._

.

**Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo belum bisa hamil lagi, atau tepatnya Jongin melarangnya dengan alasan kondisi dan kesehatan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa hidup mereka hampa tanpa seorang malaikat kecil. Kyungsoo merajuk dan memaksa Jongin agar ia diperbolehkan hamil. Karena, hidupnya belum sempurna kalau tidak melahirkan anak dari rahimnya sendiri bersama orang yang paling dicintainya dalam hidupnya.**

**Jongin menyetujuinya, dengan syarat Kyungsoo harus menurut padanya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sangat menjaga anaknya yang berada di kandungan Kyungsoo saat itu. Saat melakukan USG, diketahui kalau anaknya laki-laki, dan Jongin memanggil bayi itu Jongsoo. Kim Jongsoo.**

**Selama kehamilan kedua Kyungsoo adalah perjuangan yang sangat besar untuk mempertahankan janinnya. Kejadiannya sama, dan masih dalam kendala yang sama. Kondisi Kyungsoo yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melahirkan.**

**Dengan berbagai macam usaha dan pertimbangan, maka diambillah keputusan Operasi Caesar. Dengan itu, lahirlah Kim Jongsoo. Bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Meski sebelumnya, Kyungsoo sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari penuh, dan keadaan Jongsoo yang lemah.**

**Kelahiran Jongsoo sekaligus menutup kemungkinan untuk Kyungsoo hamil lagi. Karena… Kyungsoo akan kehilangan nyawanya atau bahkan janinnya jika ia mengandung lagi.**

**Itu adalah alasan kenapa Jongsoo sangat dimanja oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Karena Jongsoo adalah satu-satunya buah cinta mereka.**

**Setelahnya, berjalan dengan baik. Sampai sekarang…**

.

.

"Hah hosh hosh hosh…" Kyungsoo terbangun dengan tersentak duduk. Nafasnya tersengal. Dadanya kembang kempis. Peluh mengucur di pelipisnya, membuat rambutnya sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Jongin yang merasakan kalau Kyungsoo bangun dengan tersentak segera bangun dan memeluk Kyungsoo. "Mimpi buruk?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne. aku bermimpi, saat dimana aku kehilangan kyung-In." Jawabnya. Air mata lolos dari sudut matanya, membuatnya terisak kecil.

"Sssstt~ tenanglah. Kyung-In pasti merindukan kita disana." Jawabnya dan dijawab anggukan Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah lagi. Ini masih jam dua malam…" Suruh Jongin. Jongin merebahkan Kyungsoo disampingnya. Jongin juga menyelimuti lagi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Jongin tidur berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat sedikit dan mengelus pipi Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan aku, Jongin. Seharusnya Kyung-In bersama kita sekarang…" Bisiknya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kyung-In hidup lebih baik disana. Dan sudah ada Jongsoo disini. Aku sudah merasa sempurna dengan kehadiranmu juga Jongsoo dihidupku." Jawab Jongin.

Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya hangat dibawah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

END~

.

.

.

Aigooooo~~~ aku nangis T_T

Sungguh. Aku nulisnya bener-bener menghayati dan berjalan sesuai apa yang ada di otak aku. Huff~ pejalanan penuh cobaan buat KaiSoo hiks hiks

Jangan pukuli aku kalau ini jelek dan kalian kecewa T_T

Minta review, ne? aku mau kabur (takut ditimukin readers)..

Byeee~


	5. Chapter 5 : Jongsoo and Xiau Yue

**Jongsoo and Xiau Yue**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Kim Kyungsoo – Kim Jongsoo**

**Support Cast :: Wu Yi Fan – Huang Zi Tao – Wu Xiau Yue**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**Genre :: Family (Full Family) / No Conflict.**

**Rating :: K+**

**.**

**Summary :: No Summary!**

**Disclaimer :: Jongsoo Cuma OC, buat jadi anaknya KaiSoo hehehe~~ Xiau Yue juga OC kok, anak perempuannya Kris sama baby Tao ^^**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamarnya. Mata Kyungsoo melihat kalau Jongin sedang mengancingkan kemejanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya meraih jas berwarna hitam yang tergeletak diatas kasurnya.

"kau ini, berpakaian saja harus berantakan seperti ini…" Gumam Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kearah Jongin. Kyungsoo meraih kancing kemeja Jongin dan mengancingkannya. Lalu, memakaikan jas berwarna hitam itu. "Nah, begini~" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

Cup.

Dengan cepat, Jongin mencium pipi kiri Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak dengan mata yang membulat kaget. "Gomawo, chagiya…" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini, selalu saja berkata begitu. Sudahlah, Jongsoo sudah menunggu diluar…" Omel Kyungsoo. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Meskipun Jongin adalah suaminya dan sudah sering Jongin berkata seperti itu, Kyungsoo masih tetap selalu tersipu jika Jongin mengucapkan beberapa kalimat pernyataan cinta dan terimakasih.

"Acaranya masih lama… Aku ingin memelukmu dulu…" Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin. Menikmati pelukan dari suaminya itu. Bayangan mereka terpampang jelas di kaca besar yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Kau tau, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hm?"

"Aku begitu sangat mencintaimu dan Jongsoo… Terimakasih sudah hadir dan membuatku merasa sempurna…" Jongin menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan membuang nafas kecil. "Sudah ribuan kali kau berkata seperti itu, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu. Karena sudah menerimaku apa adanya, mencintaiku sepenuh hati, bahkan mempertahankanku yang tidak bisa menjaga Kyungin, sehingga putri kita tidak di sisi kita sekarang…"

"Ssstt~ aku tidak ingin kau sedih, chagiya… Aku sudah bilang, jangan membahas itu. Arasseo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya masih saling memeluk sambil melihat pantulan mereka di kaca besar yang memuat seluruh tubuh mereka dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Saranghae…" Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Nado…" Balasnya tersenyum.

Brakk!

Seorang anak kecil berpakaian sekolah dasar masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Refleks, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan menatap orang yang masuk seenaknya itu.

"Jongsoo!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Appa! Umma! Kenapa lama? Ayo berangkat…" Ajaknya, Kim Jongsoo. Sedikit, Jongsoo menampilkan senyum evilnya.

"Ish~ kau ini mengganggu Appa saja." Seru Jongin sambil (pura-pura) membetulkan letak jas hitamnya.

"Jongsoo, bukankah Umma sudah bilang kalau masuk ke ruangan orang itu ketuk dulu dengan sopan, hm?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongsoo dan berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan putra tunggalnya.

Jongsoo mengangguk. "Ne, aku tau, Umma. Mianhae…" Sesal Jongsoo kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Mianhae…"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongsoo dan mengelus kepalanya penuh sayang. "Ini baru anak Umma…" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi tadi Appa menyentuh Umma!" Tiba-tiba Jongsoo berseru. Jongsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam sang Appa.

"Loh? Umma-mu itu istri Appa, jadi Umma-mu itu milik Appa juga." Jawab Jongin, ia juga berjalan mendekati Jongsoo.

"Tapi Umma cuma boleh dipeluk Jongie~ Appa tidak boleh!" Katanya sambil memasang wajah kesal pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa dan Jongin malah bergumam tak jelas. "Oh, ayolah, Jongie~ Appa hanya memeluk Umma-mu…" Jongin memelas. Kalah telak lagi.

Jongsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Anni. Anni. Anni. Umma cuma punya Jongie~!" Tegasnya.

Saking gemasnya, Jongin segera menggendong Jongsoo dan memangkunya sambil berjalan ke garasi, tempat mobilnya tersimpan. "Anak Appa ini nakal sekali, ya… Jongie mau dihukum seperti apa, hm? Disentil hidung, dicium Appa, digelitik tak berhenti, atau apa, hm?" Tanya Jongin gemas sambil mengacak rambut Jongsoo.

Jongsoo malah tertawa. "Hahahahahaaa~ ampun, Appa. Ampuuunnn… Aku tidak mau dihukum. Appa kan baik, jadi jangan hukum Jongie, ne?" Jongsoo memeluk Jongin erat sekali. Sehingga Jongin luluh dibuatnya.

"Huh, kau ini pintar sekali cari muka didepan Umma-mu. Dan kau juga sangat nakal. Lain kali, Appa akan benar-benar menghukummu." Ancam Jongin.

"Hiii~ Jongie takut sekali…" Ledek Jongsoo. Dan Jongin menghela nafas. Memang ya, _buah turun tak jauh dari pohonnya_, begitu pikir Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Anak dan Appa memang tidak mau mengalah. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki sifat seperti itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil tas Jongsoo yang tergeletak di kursi ruang tengah dan segera menyusul mereka ke garasi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan menghadiri acara kumpulan orang tua siswa di sekolahnya Jongsoo.

.

.

"Appa, nanti akan kukenalkan Apcpa dan Umma pada temanku… Terutama, Xiau Yue." Ucap Jongsoo girang. Mereka sedang diperjalanan menuju sekolah Jongsoo. Jongin menyetir, Kyungsoo duduk di kursi disebelah Jongin, dan Jongsoo duduk di kursi belakang.

"Apa Xiau Yue itu cantik?" Tanya Jongin.

Jongsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah bilang itu? Tapi menurutku, Umma dan Haelmoni lebih cantik lagi…" Jawabnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Dan Appa beruntung menikah dengan Umma-mu." Ujar Jongin.

"Aku juga bangga menjadi anak Umma."

"Kau anak Appa juga, Jongie…"

"Tapi aku tidak bangga menjadi anak Appa."

"Wae?"

"Soalnya Appa itu selalu mesum dan selalu menanyakan teman perempuanku cantik atau tidak. Appa juga selalu menyentuh Umma."

"Ish~ anak nakal!"

"Haha. Bercanda Appa. Jangan marah, ne? Kalau Appa marah, nanti Appa tidak tampan lagi dan kalah sama Jongie."

"Narsis kau."

"Appa juga."

"Hah? Ahh~ kau ini."

"Tapi kalau sudah besar aku ingin menjadi seperti Appa loh…" Seru Jongsoo riang.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan putranya yang bawel minta ampun itu. Perjalanan menjadi ramai.

.

.

"Hai, Dongwoon." Sapa Jongsoo saat ia berpapasan dengan salah satu temannya di koridor sekolah.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Jongsoo. Kau datang bersama orang tuamu?" Tanya namja kecil bernama Dongwoo itu.

Jongsoo mengangguk senang. "Ne, itu mereka disana." Jongsoo menunjuk kedua orang tuanya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Dongwoon melihat kearah orang tua Jongsoo. Dan kemudian tersenyum. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan berdampingan juga tersenyum membalas senyuman Dongwoon. "Selamat pagi, Ahjumma, Ahjussi." Dongwoon menyapa sambil membungkuk sopan.

Kyungsoo berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Dongwoon. "Selamat pagi juga, chagi. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku Jang Dongwoon, Ahjumma."

"Ah, kau tampan sekali…" Seru Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambut Dongwoon.

Dongwoon tersenyum. Bocah ini memiliki lesung pipi yang manis. "Gomawo, Ahjumma. Tapi Jongsoo selalu mengaku yang tertampan di sekolah…" Aku Dongwoon. Ia melirik kearah Jongsoo yang sudah memberinya death glare.

"Benarkah?" Jongin bertanya.

"Hum, benar sekali, Ahjussi." Kepala Dongwoon mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, aku permisi dulu. Aku lapar, hehe. Aku mau ke kantin dulu. Maaf ya, Ahjumma, Ahjussi. Dan Jongsoo, aku kenatin dulu ya… Sampai nanti." Dongwoon memang anak yang sopan. Ia juga ramah dan mudah akrab dengan siapapun.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongin mengikuti kemana anaknya berjalan. Terlihat kalau banyak orang tua siswa yang sedang berbicang di area sekolah ini.

Tiba-tiba, Jongsoo berlari dengan cepat mendekati seorang yeoja kecil yang cantik. "Selamat pagi, Xiau Yue." Sapa Jongsoo kepada temannya yang bernama Xiau Yue itu.

"Selamat pagi juga Jongsoo. Apa kau bersama orang tuamu?" Tanya Xiau Yue ramah.

Jongsoo mengangguk. "Ne, itu mereka." Jongsoo menunjuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Umma, Appa! Ini Xiau Yue. Cantik bukan?" Seru Jongsoo memperkenalkan gadis kecil yang ada disampingnya.

Kyungsoo berjongkok dihadapan Xiau Yue dan menatapnya lekat. Sementara Xiau Yue hanya tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo merasa kalau yeoja kecil itu mirip dengan seseorang. "Selamat pagi, Ahjumma, Ahjussi. Namaku Wu Xiau Yue. Aku baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Ahjumma dan Ahjussi." Sapa gadis kecil itu imut.

"Halo, Xiau Yue. Kami orang tuanya Jongsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo Ahjumma dan dia Jongin Ahjussi. Hm, kau sangat manis. Boleh Ahjumma memelukmu?"

Xiau Yue mengangguk. Kemudian Xiau Yue memeluk Kyungsoo senang. Sejenak, Kyungsoo merasakan matanya memerah. _'Seandainya Kyungin masih disini…'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau datang bersama orang tuamu, Xiau Yue?" Tanya Jongin. Jongin tau apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, jadi ia berniat mengganti topik yang lain, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Jongsoo sedang memperhatikan sambil tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan segera berdiri kembali. Dilihatnya Xiau Yue yang mengangguk. "Ne. orang tuaku sedang diruang kepala sekolah…" Jawabnya. Sungguh, gadis kecil ini sungguh manis. Kulitnya yang putih, pipinya yang chubby, rambut yang diikat dua, agak tinggi dan mata yang indah.

"Xiau Yue!" Seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu. Xiau Yue yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Appa dan Ummanya sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Umma! Appa!" Seru Xiau Yue.

Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Jongsoo memperhatikan siapa yang memanggil Xiau Yue barusan yang dipanggilnya Appa dan Umma. Sesaat, Kyungsoo dan Jongin dibuat terkejut.

"Kris!" Seru Jongin.

"Tao?" Gumam Kyungsoo agak tidak yakin.

Merasa terpanggil, kedua orang tua Xiau Yue itu memandang dua orang dewasa dihadapan mereka.

"Kim Jongin?!"

"Kyungsoo?"

Xiau Yue dan Jongsoo saling tatap heran. "Umma, Appa. Kenalkan. Ini Jongsoo, Jongin Ahjussi dan Kyungsoo Ahjumma. Mereka orang tua Jongsoo." Xiau Yue membuka suara dengan memperkenalkan keluarga Jongsoo pada orang tuanya.

"Jadi ini Kim Jongsoo yang selalu kau ceritakan, hm? Baiklah anak tampan, Xiau Yue memang tidak salah menyebutmu tampan." Seorang namja yang sangat tinggi yang diketahui adalah Appa-nya Xiau Yue itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jongsoo.

"Hahaha~ kata Appa aku memang anak tampan seperti Appa…" Balas Jongsoo tertawa. Semuanya hanya terkekeh mendengar jawabannya.

"Jongsoo, Xiau Yue. Kalian main dulu, ya? Kami sepertinya harus bicara sebentar…" Perintah Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongsoo dan Xiau Yue mengangguk kecil. Dengan segera, Jongsoo mengambil sebelah tangan Xiau Yue dan menggenggamnya erat, membawanya ke taman sekolah untuk bermain. Meninggalkan orang tua mereka yang sepertinya akan bicara hal penting.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Kris." Jongin tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Kris.

"Heh, Kkamjong! Panggil aku Wu Yi Fan!" Ucapnya gusar. "Kris hanyalah nama yang terkenal diantara kita saja." Lanjutnya.

Semuanya tertawa. Mereka sedang ada di cafeteria yang berada di samping sekolah anak mereka. "Kalian apa kabar? Bagaimana di China?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kalian lihat, kami memiliki seorang putri yang cantik. Sebenarnya kami hanya tinggal di China selama dua tahun, karena Kris harus pindah pekerjaan ke Kanada, jadi kami juga ikut pindah saat Xiau Yue berumur 2 tahun. Dan karena sekarang Kris ada tugas di Korea untuk 10 tahun kedepan, maka kami juga pindah ke Korea." Jelas Tao, Umma-nya Xiau Yue.

Dulu, Kris dan Jongin adalah teman akrab. Satu sekolah saat SMA. Masuk club basket dan selalu dijuluki si pasangan emas. Tak heran kalau mereka terlihat akrab. Sedangkan Tao dan Kyungsoo, mereka adalah sahabat lama. Tao dan Kyungsoo berteman sejak SMP, namun karena Tao harus sekolah di China, jadilah mereka hanya bertemu setahun sekali setiap liburan. Sejak menikah dengan Kris, Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu Tao lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyungsoo?"

"Seperti yang gege lihat. Setelah menikah dengan Jongin, aku berusaha menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik sebagai seorang istri dan seorang ibu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oia, Kyungsoo. Kau pernah mengirimiku pesan kalau kau sedang mengandung bayi perempuan. Apakah itu noona-nya Jongsoo?" Tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku lupa memberitaumu. Aku gagal melahirkan Kyungin, kondisiku buruk saat itu. Dan ada sedikit masalah dengan rahimku, sehingga aku hanya boleh melahirkan Jongsoo saja…" Jelas Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Jongin juga tersenyum saat itu.

Tao terkejut. "Ah, maaf Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkitnya…" Sesal Tao. Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa.

"Kim Jongsoo itu memang mirip denganmu, Kkamjong." Ucap Kris.

"Tapi, kris, kurasa Jongsoo mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Lihatlah mata dan kelembutannya." Seru Tao bertolak belakang dengan Kris.

"Xiau Yue mirip sekali dengan kalian. Tingginya menurun dari Kris gege. Mulut mungilnya seperti Tao. Kulitnya seperti Appa-nya." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau tau, Kris? Jongsoo mengatakan kalau Xiau Yue itu sangat cantik."

"Haha, benarkah? Xiau Yue bercerita padaku sebelum tidur, kalau ia bertemu dengan Jongsoo yang tampan…"

"Tapi, Jongin. Beruntung sekali Jongsoo tidak memiliki kulit sepertimu."

"Hahaha~ apa yang dikatakan Tao benar, Kkamjong. Untung kulitnya menurun pada Kyungsoo…"

"Tapi, Kris gege. Sifat manja dan evilnya Jongin juga bersarang di diri Jongsoo…"

"Kau tau Kyungsoo? Xiau Yue juga sedikit memiliki sifatnya Kris. Yaitu pemarah…"

Mereka asyik berbincang. Sambil sesekali mengenang masa-masa mereka saat masih bersekolah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan Jongsoo dan Xiau Yue saat mereka sudah besar nanti?"

Semuanya memandang Kris, dan saat itu juga terdengar kalau kumpulan orang tua siswa akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

No Comment.

Hm~ mari kita buat anak-anak itu sampai dewasa ^^

Kim Jongsoo (Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo)

Wu Xiau Yue (Wu Yi Fan – Huang Zi Tao)

Kim YiJun (Kim Junmyeon – Zhang Yixing)

Nah, baru keluar segitu anak-anaknya. Lainnya menyusul ^^

.

Pemberitahuan… Untuk seminggu kedepan, aku gak post ff ya… Hehehehe~ selain sibuk, aku juga sedang gak bisa nulis. Buka nulis sih, tapi ngeditnya -_-

Ugh~ Untuk Sunrise Florist, udah disiapin. Dua chapter lagi udahan… Tinggal ngedit doang *penyakit males tuh*

.

Buat semua yang udah ngedukung di PM, Review, SMS, Twitter, WeChat, Line, WhatsApp, dan social network yang lain, makasiiiiiiiiihhhhhh banget… ^^

.

Ada yang mau request ff?

Hmm~ review ajja, ne? Tapi, harus denga cast utama KaiSoo… Ceritain juga gimana jalan ceritanya ^^ Nah, kalo bisa aku pasti bikin dan post, walopun gak bagus-bagus banget, hohohohooo~~

.

Okay~ See You Next Story ^^


End file.
